A Midsummer Night's Dream
by CleverCalamity
Summary: I wrote this modern story book version of AMND for English class and really liked how it turned out so I decided to put it on here. It is rather short and I omitted several characters but I really like it.


A Midsummer Night's Dream

Puck Robinson was a mischievous little 4th grader so when his sixteen year old brother Oberon asked him for a favor he couldn't help but get excited. Oberon wanted Puck to convince his friend Demetrius into ask his ex girlfriend Helena to the upcoming high school dance that would be held on Valentines Day. Regrettably for Helena, Demetrius was quite enamored with Hermia who in turn was in love with Lysander.

Unfortunately for Lysander, Hermia's father did not approve of him and forbade her from attending the dance with her beloved Lysander. Hermia, as an act of rebellion, decided to tell her father she was going to spend the night at her best friend Helena's home and instead meet Lysander in the local park so they could attend the dance together. Regrettably due to the fact they are teenagers both Hermia and Lysander told their friends, Helena and Oberon of their plan.

The arrangement seemed fool proof until the night of the dance when Helena bumped into Demetrius and told him of her best friends plot. Jealous Demetrius went to the park in a rage. "_Ugh! Just go away! You are soooooo annoying!_" Demetrius said to an irritating Helena who had (quite pathetically) fallowed him all the way to the park. Demetrius stormed off leaving Helena to sit on the nearest bench and cry.

On the other side of the park a love struck couple was running around chasing one another when suddenly Hermia stripped over her long dress and cut her knee. The injury was minor but Lysander, in an attempt to be a good boyfriend, insisted on going to find her a bandage.

Lysander just happened to head in the direction of the bench where Helena was sitting and the bushes where Puck was now quietly watching her. Puck looked around appraising the scene and decided Lysander, who was now obliviously walking in their direction, must have been the one that made poor Hermia cry. Puck sprung into action, doing exactly what Oberon had instructed him to do, he handed Hermia a lovely purple flower and while pointing to Lysander informed her that _"He loves you very much"_. Hermia took the flower in surprise and Puck ran off just in time for Lysander to finally spot Hermia and begin to make his way over.

Lysander noted that she had been crying and smiled sympathetically at her. Before he could ask what had happened the flower was at his feet and Hermia was glaring at him. _"Oh yeah, go ahead and make fun of the broken-hearted girl on Valentines Day!'_" Lysander starred at her not comprehending_ "What?" _ he finally asked but Hermia was not in the mood for his games and pushed past him in a huff, stomping on the flower as she went. Puck starred after her in confusion, had he delivered the flower to the wrong girl, or perhaps said it came from the wrong boy? Lysander must have been as confused as Puck because after a moment of starring he ran after her.

Helena had been alone for no more that five seconds when Demetrius showed up out of no where. They said no more that ten words to one another before they started bickering as usual. Demetrius had noticed her bleeding knee and immediately started blaming Lysander, claiming Helena would have never been injured if she had been with him. Irritated she snapped back at him saying that she would rather sit on the ground bleeding than spend a single minute with him. They continued arguing back and forth before a highly aggravated Helena pointed out that if he wanted a girlfriend so badly than why did he dump Hermia. Demetrius didn't have a response to that so he was happy when they were interrupted, well happy for about five seconds until he realized they had been interrupted by a hysterical Hermia.

"_Oh, so now you have both of them at you beck-and-call?" _ Helena had no idea what her friend was rambling about until Lysander came running up to them. Lysander looked to where Helena and Demetrius were sitting on the ground together and his face immediately showed betrayal, it was clear he was under the impression Helena and Demetrius had been doing more than talking. "_Typical" _Helena shrieked "_I am sitting all by myself minding my own business and you send your boyfriend to tease me while you flirt with the love of my life!"_ Hermia looked between Lysander and Helena completely baffled she grew even more surprised when suddenly Demetrius jumped up from her side and demanded to know what Lysander had done to her. _"I didn't do anything to her! She is insane!" _ Lysander insisted _"And anyway I'm not the one hitting on someone else's girlfriend!" _ The boys glared at one another dangerously. Helena looked to Hermia who had an expression of mild flattery that Demetrius had stood up for her in such a way. Helena stood up trying to insert herself between the two boys before a fist fight broke out. "_Cut it out Lysander, Demetrius and I weren't doing anything! We were just talking! And what is Hermia talking about, were you making fun of her?" _ Lysander didn't answer he just glared at her "_Don't play dumb" _Hermia snapped at Helena _"You sent him to rub it in my face that I'm singer and your not!"._

Puck watched the four teenagers shouting at one another, what had he done wrong? Puck didn't have to wait long for an answer, Oberon and his girlfriend Titiania had decided to stop by the park before they went to the dance to see how Puck's mission had turned out. When the two of them saw the arguing teenagers they informed Puck of his mistake in telling Hermia that the flower was from Lysander. Oberon inserted himself into the escalating argument and with some persistence was able to convince his friends the whole situation was a simple misunderstanding. He even managed to persuade the four that they should accompany himself and Titiania to the dance. Oberon walked off in the direction of the school fallowed by Lysander and Helena who were holding hands and surprisingly Hermia and Demetrius who awkwardly fallowed them.

Later that night at the dance while everyone else was laughing and having a grand time Titiania turned to Puck who had also decided to attend the dance and said "_Oberon is so frustrating always trying to play matchmaker. You know last year he convinced me to date that ass of a boy from the drama club?" _

The End


End file.
